The present invention relates generally to connectors and connector adaptors requiring a secure physical and electrical connection to be established and maintained during transport of devices containing one or more of the connectors. Many connectors take advantage of secure and locked connections with connectors built into cables or devices. Connectors attached to devices or cables that do not have a portion of the device dedicated to maintaining a locked status when the connectors are joined to the cable or device may become disconnected when the device or apparatus containing the connector is shipped or otherwise travels to a destination different from where the connector and the device or cable were joined together.